Thade Dreemurr
| atk = 8 | def = 0 | lv = 1 | exp = 0 | soul = Monster | check = This young prince is courageous, yet cautious. He is often the voice of reason for his brother Azzeh. Believes violence is not the answer. | items = Heart Locket(+99 DEF)(enchanted for +6 DEF) Health Potion Dimensional Box }} Thade is the third and youngest child of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel Dreemurr. = History = Backstory Born , Thade and his siblings got along quite well. However, one day, Thade accidentally fell off of a cliff that was hidden from view by plantlife. He hit his head and almost died, but he was saved by Metal Maestro, who brought him through a portal. There, he spent two years before a chance portal accidentally opened by Brannon led him back home. Thade's Return Ending up in Snowdin, Thade was found by Cube, who brought him to New Home and the Dreemurr house. Azzeh Dreemurr and Asriel Dreemurr decide he might be the one named Thade, a name Azzeh had heard his parents mention in secret. After some weirdness, Gamzee attacked, and Thade witnessed Azzeh take down the wicked clown and save his girlfriend, the half-demon, half-human, Six. Confirmation and Explanation After these events, Thade, Azzeh, and Asriel went to see Asgore. He was utterly shocked to see Thade(who he thought had died.) as well as Asriel(who had definitely died.). He explained what had happened. After they eventually gave up hope of Thade having survived, Azzeh and Asriel had been devastated. Asgore and Toriel had their memories of Thade erased in order to spare them from the grief. They kept their own memories, however, not wanting to forget their child. The siblings, now reunited, manage to convince their father to put his soul-gathering plans on hold. Luckily, he hadn't killed anyone yet. With this accomplished, they set off for the Ruins to speak with their mother. Toriel, after the heartfelt reunion, gives her children some pie, and then everyone falls asleep... Nightmares and Eldritch Beings When Thade went to sleep, he found himself on a pirate ship, facing a strange pirate who seemed to want to "play". Unfortunately, his definition of "playing" was swinging a sword at him. Thade discovered the pirate's identity:Quizzerd, Corsair of Death! In the real world, Azzeh saw Thade's distress and went to sleep, appearing in Thade's dream. He tried to help, only to be killed. This broke Thade, and he lost all will to fight on. He did not last much longer. When they woke up, they decided to go to Asgore, because Azzeh sensed something wrong. Upon getting there, Asgore told them to hide by the barrier while he dealt with Cole. Cole is defeated rather quickly, and Asgore meets Six for the first time. The group start heading back to Toriel so she won't get worried, but they stop to nap on the way. Another dream happens, this time Azzeh's. Thade is killed within seconds and wakes up. Eventually, Azzeh also wakes. However, at this point, the Herald of Madness invades, and everyone faints. Brannon portals them to the Room. GOD DANGIT, AZZEH! Azzeh is first to awake, and he immediately starts touching random equipment. Bad idea. When Thade awakes, he finds his brother is almost being sucked into a portal to NightmareTale. With enough effort(and giving the portal an existential crisis(because of course we did)), Thade frees Azzeh, grabs Asriel, and uses a portal gun to head back before the Room blew up. Thade almost drowned in Snowdin River. After that, everyone just went back home. Azzeh had the "brilliant" idea of sleeping again. But first, to tire themselves out, they play hide-and-seek across town. Eventually, Thade finds Azzeh hiding in a dumpster. He'd gotten stuck. But, as agreed, they sleep. Cube ended up in this one. And in this one, dying means actual death. They are attacked by the Foreman. Azzeh is pierced through the shoulder, and Cube is killed-twice(he survived somehow. Good thing, too, or he would have had to LOAD. Thade is dragged off to face the Engine of Despair. He manages to defeat him, barely, and end the dream before Azzeh dies. However, this did not make the Herald of Madness happy. And so he attacked, grabbing Thade and taking him to a rundown building on the Surface. There, he explained that he had been killed for his soul, and that he'd killed the one who did it. He gives Thade the Cursed Implement, and then he snaps, killing him. Finally Getting Some Answers Thade ends up in the Void, but only for a little bit, because he then finds himself back in the world of the living. The first thing Azzeh does after hugging him and hearing what Thade was told is decide to sleep again. Thade is against this idea, but Azzeh guilt-trips him into agreeing. They find themselves in the same building as before. They make their way through, seeing lots of mind-trippy things, and finding Kreen, who was also asleep. They eventually reach room 704, but before they enter, they see weird visions. = Powers = Hypermode Details about this power are currently unknown. Pyrokinesis Like the rest of his family, Thade has the power to create and control fire. Thade's fire is currently not that powerful, though it is enough to melt ice. Blue SOUL Taught to him by Sans, Thade can use the power of Blue SOUL to levitate people and things, as well as apply gravity to them towards a surface. This power can be used on himself. = Relationships = Azzeh Dreemurr Azzeh is one of Thade's older brother. The two get along very well, and often play games together, though Thade often has to get Azzeh out of tough situations. Asriel Dreemurr Asriel is Thade's oldest brother. The two get along, but Asriel is often studying, so he doesn't quite spend as much time with him. Chara Dreemurr Chara is Thade's sister by adoption. Though she can be a bit mean, Thade has a feeling that deep down, she does care. Asgore Dreemurr Asgore is Thade's father. Though he spends a lot of time gardening, Thade knows that ASgore loves him. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel is Thade's mother. She loves Thade dearly. If only she could get the hint that he does not like snail pie... Cube Cube is Thade's best friend. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Stub